


Scaring the Assassin

by canadianfangirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Clowns, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Pranks, Thought it was funny, clown fear, dumbshot, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianfangirl/pseuds/canadianfangirl
Summary: In which Leonard Snart and Mick Rory bet Ray Palmer that he cannot scare the twice dead assassin, and the chaos that ensues when he does.AKA Ray is stupidly stubborn when it comes to proving the theives WRONG!





	Scaring the Assassin

There are four things that Sara Lance is scared of.

Death of a loved one.  
A psychopathic immortal tyrant taking over the world.  
The general fear of death.  
And fourth, clowns.

Sara Lance was deathly terrified of clowns. Ever since she was a kid she has had a fear of them. Maybe it was cause she had a lazy babysitter who made her watch IT when she was six years old, maybe it was the creepy clown who followed her around at her friend Gabbie's seventh birthday party, or maybe it was the clown doll scene in Poltergeist that Tommy Merlyn made her sit through (and by made her sit through it, I mean ten year old Tommy Merlyn laid on top of eight year old Sara so that she couldn't move, cause ten year old Tommy was an ass.) It could be any one of those things, or maybe it was the fact that clowns in general tended to be extremely creepy (except Molly from Big Comfy Couch, cause she actually looks like a regular person.)

What does any of this have to do with our story? Well you'll see in just a moment. 

Normally Leonard Snart and Mick Rory were not betting men, but when it had something to do with the Waverider's resident assassin, you could be sure that those two would not bet against her. 

Unless it was at the expense of Ray Palmer. 

Leonard and Mick had bet Ray a hundred bucks each, that he couldn't scare Sara within a two month time period. Leonard had just gotten back on the Waverider after the team had brought him back from the whole Oculus thing, and he was in need of some good entertainment. So the idea of watching Raymond get the crap beaten out of him by his favourite blonde, well that was music to his ears. 

They had seen Ray try to scare her by popping out from behind a door, and then proceeded to get his face slammed into the door. He had tried putting different forms of bugs and snakes that Gideon had helped fabricate, in the drawers of her study, and Sara shoved them down his throat (they were gummy so it wasn't half bad.) He'd even went as low as to faking a phone call from her Dad, and she nearly ripped off both of his ears. The two thieves were not void of entertainment. Sometimes they would even go back and watch their favourites off of the security camera footage. It was like their own personal America's Funniest Home Videos. 

But Ray did not give up. He was determined to prove Len and Mick wrong! He could take a couple beatings, besides Sara always felt guilty afterwards, and would help him to the medbay (except the fake phone call from her dad, that was too low.) He would find something, and he would use those two hundred bucks on something that he knew would piss off the crooks. Maybe he would donate it to charity or something good like that. 

Amaya and Nate had begged Len and Mick to call off the bet. 

"Mick, please, don't you think this is starting to get out of hand?" Amaya had begged one morning, as she was making coffee for the four of them in the kitchen. 

"Yeah guys, I mean Sara almost drowned Ray in the toilet last week!" Nate said, scarfing down his toast. 

"That's one of the best ones yet!" Mick howled, but let up pretty quickly after a stern glare from Amaya. 

"Damn right it is." Leonard said, opening the fridge and passing Mick the cream, "Look, there's only one more week left of this thing, and there's not way Raymond is going to be able to scare Sara."

"Yeah, blondie's to proud to get freaked out by a couple of gummy bugs." Mick drank his coffee, and pulled Amaya close to his side. 

"Is that what this is all about? Messing with Sara's pride?" Nate asked Len, as he nearly choked on a way to big bite of toast. 

"No. It's about messing with the Boy Scout, Nathaniel. I was barely back one week before that man was giving me the cold shoulder. I know that 2013 me did some bad shit, sorry again about killing you guys," he directed towards Mick and Amaya, "it just means I think very highly of you, in some capacity."

"Stop trying to save your ass man." Mick said through a mouthful of eggs. 

"But that guy isn't me. That guy was manipulated by an evil version of Barry, the guy that killed Sara, and a wannabe Vandal Savage. I'm gonna divulge to you here Nathaniel, I was scared." Amaya looked up at Leonard, stunned at his words, "I was told that I was gonna come on a ship with a bunch of heroes, and then end up dead because of it. Not my style back then. I didn't wanna go out like that, hell I didn't wanna go out at all. I wanted to be king of the world, and run things, not die for a bunch of no names I didn't care about. I did some messed up things, again sorry about that, but that doesn't mean I'm still him. Mick was right, I became better, and if Raymond can't see that, then I don't see why I can't have a little fun at his expense. Now is that so bad?"

Nate just stared at Leonard, unsure of what to say, he turned to Mick, "And what about you? Why are you doing this?"

"Haircut ate my snack stash. The non-sugar-free ones."

"Okay. One more week can't be so bad right?" He said looking at Amaya, who just simply nodded, and sipped her coffee. 

Oh how wrong they were. 

It was the last day of the bet, which oddly enough, Sara hadn't figured out was going on. Mick, Leonard, Nate and Amaya were all in the kitchen going about the daily routine. Nate making his toast, Amaya making the coffee, Leonard getting the cream and Mick putting way to much ketchup on his scrambled eggs.

Nate and Amaya were slightly relieved knowing today was the last day of this ridiculous bet, but they weren't idiots, and they were waiting for that shoe to drop. And it dropped alright, with one big thud. It dropped, when Raymond "I'm A Genius" Palmer walked into the kitchen, in a full clown get up. White face, red nose, big shoes, and ridiculous outfit and wig to match. He wasn't even in the room two seconds before Mick was dying from laughter. 

"You really think that this is what's going to scare Sara?" Leonard said over top of Mick's howls, "A clown?"

Mick turned to Len, still laughing, "If this is what gets her, I don't care man it'll be worth every penny seeing Haircut in this get up." Amaya quickly silenced him with a fast slap over the head. 

"Ray is this really worth it?" Amaya asked, trying hard herself not to laugh, cause he really did look ridiculous. 

"To prove these two wrong?" Ray pointed at Mick and Len with two colourfully gloved hands, causing Mick to start snickering again, "Hell yeah!"

"I hope she punches you in the throat." Len said, walking away, sipping his coffee. 

"SHHHHHH! Here she comes." 

Ray ran into the middle of the room, and just stared at the door, as Sara came walking into the room looking down at a tablet hooked up to Gideon's central system. 

"Hey Leonard, you haven't happened to see my book anywhEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Sara dropped the tablet, quickly punched Ray in the throat and ran out of the room. 

Everyone was in stunned silence, which was quickly broken by Mick's laughter at the expense of Ray. 

Leonard put down his coffee, "I'm gonna go check on her." And walked briskly out of the kitchen, leaving behind a gagging scientist, a chortling Mick, and two silent teammates. 

He found Sara in the study, sitting on one of the large chairs, face in her hands. 

"You wanna tell me what that was about assassin?" He drawled , leaning against the doorway, arms folded against his chest. 

"Not now crook." Sara mumbled from her hands. 

"Okay." Len pushed his body off the doorway, walked over and grabbed the deck of cards off the desk. He sat down in the chair just beside Sara's and started setting up a game of solitaire on the coffee table between them. "If it makes you feel any better, Raymond's probably still gagging in the kitchen."

"No Len!" Sara pushed her hair back from her face, and stopped at her shoulders, "That doesn't make me feel any better. If anything that makes me feel even worse knowing I hurt Ray over some stupid irrational fear."

"I just can't believe you're afraid of clowns." Len said, not looking up from the cards on the table. 

"Everyone's afraid of clowns." Sara quickly defended, "Red four" she pointed at the cards. 

"Thanks. And not everyone is afraid of clowns. I'm not, Mick isn't, and I'm pretty damn sure neither Jax or Stein, or anyone else on this boat really, is afraid of clowns, except for you."

"Thank you, that makes me feel so much better. You're really good at this whole comforting thing. Move that one there."

"You know this is a solo game right? And who said I was here to comfort you? I was looking for my cards."

"Sure you were." Sara walked over to the display screen behind the desk, and stared at it blankly. 

Len's eyes followed Sara across the room. He knew something was definitely wrong. He put the cards down, and strolled up beside her. "Look, I know that clowns can be a general fear. I just don't get why you're scared of them. You've faced worse things then some guy in a ridiculous costume."

Sara just kept looking at the display screen, but it was more like she was looking through it, as though she was focused on something a great distance away from her. They stood like that for almost a minute, until "You ever hear of the clown movie IT? Stars Tim Curry, based off some messed up Stephen King novel."

"Every Stephen King novel is messed up, except Shawshank, but go on."

"Well when I was about six years old I had this babysitter, laziest girl in the world I swear. She just stuck me down in the basement, and put on a movie for me to mindlessly watch. Normally she as pretty good at making sure the movie was okay for a kid, but one time she put on IT. And that movie scared the shit outta me. Something about the idea of a clown kidnapping children really messes with your head when your six and all of your friends have clowns at their birthday parties." Sara became quiet for a minute, "Laurel came home from her soccer practise to find me cowering in a pillow fort in the basement with every light turned on. She ran that girl through the coals. Basically told her she was an idiot for not reading the back of the VHS, and how dare she leave me unsupervised for that long. She told Dad to fire her, and he did." She paused, "She let me sleep in her bed with her that night, cause I was terrified there was clown hiding in my closet. She told me that there were no monsters, but she locked her closet door, just in case."

Leonard saw Sara absently wipe a tear off her cheek, "She sounds like one hell of a sister." 

"Damn right." Sara paused, and then laughed, "You should have seen what she did to Tommy Merlyn after he made me watch the clown doll scene in Poltergeist. Poor guy couldn't see out of his left eye for a week." 

Leonard laughed. "Protective."

"You can say that again. I thought that after awhile I'd stop being scared of them, you know, considering everything that's happened to me over the last decade, but nope. Not even actually dying can stop the fear of clowns." She laughed, and ran a hand through her hair absentmindedly, "It's so stupid." 

They were quiet again for a while, "You know," Len said after a moment, "Lisa's terrified of clowns too." He looked down at Sara, a smirk on his face, "She used to have nightmares about them all the time. Lewis always hated having to hear about it, so she would come to me."

"Really? You're not just saying that to make you're captain feel less pathetic?"

"No. I'm saying this so that my friend feels less pathetic." Sara smiled up at him, "And cause it's true, but you didn't hear it from me. She would murder me if she found out I told anyone."

Sara started laughing again, and then stepped closer to him, and placed a small kiss on his cheek, "Thanks Cold." 

He looked down at her, blue meeting blue, "Anytime Canary."

"We should probably go make sure Ray is okay." She said, taking a step back from him, and heading towards the door. 

"You're right. Besides, I owe him a hundred bucks."

Sara stopped in her tracks, and turned to look at him. "You what?"

"Yeah, Mick and I bet him a hundred bucks each that he couldn't scare you within two months. Looks like we lost, and I am a man of my word after all."

Sara glared at the crook, "So that's why Ray's been pulling all this shit lately? Cause you and Mick wanted to have a little fun?"

"Yep." He drawled out the word, popping the P at the end.

"I'm going to kill you Leonard Snart! After I make sure Ray is okay." Sara started walking out of the study and down the hall to the medbay, Len following a few steps behind. 

"You know, I hear they remade IT, how does a trip down memory lane sound huh? Gideon play 2017's IT!"

"OH THAT IS IT LEONARD SNART! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Sara turned around and started chasing Len down the hall, as he ran away as fast as he could. 

Sara's screams at Len could be heard all the way from the medbay. 

"Hey guys," Jax said popping his head into the room, where Ray was lying on a bed with Nate sitting next to him, and Mick and Amaya standing a few feet away, "Does anyone know why Gideon won't stop playing a clown horror movie?"

And then, as if on cue.

"LEONARD!"

CRASH

BANG

SMASH

And the unmistakable sound of breaking glass. 

"You know what?" Jax said, "Nevermind."

**Author's Note:**

> This whole idea just kind of popped into my head when the new IT trailer came out, and I thought was hilarious.  
> Also for those who don't know the original Tim Curry's IT came out in 1990, and I kind imagine Sara being born somewhere around late '88 early '89.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> XOXO  
> HPSlyth7Lovegood


End file.
